falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 2 endings
Arroyo Arroyo re-settled using G.E.C.K. No Requirements: This is the default ending. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. Elder dies peacefully Requirements: The Elder is alive. }} * It is possible to void this ending entirely if the Elder dies while on the Oil Rig. Losing the game only occurs should she die in Arroyo. Modoc 1. Modoc is razed after war with Slags Requirements: Deliver the message, then offer to help but fail, or join the people of Modoc in an attack on the Slags. }} 2. Modoc disperses after Slags' destruction Requirements: Kill the Slags, or deliver the message and immediately refuse to do any more. }} 3. Modoc flourishes Requirements: Make peace between Modoc and the Slags. }} * NOTE: In any versions of Fallout 2 that lack children, one quest cannot be solved to ensure peace. The GOG (which is the US version) and Steam versions are free of this problem. 4. Modoc disperses due to drought Requirements: Don't deliver the message and don't kill the Slags. The Den 1. The Den disperses Requirements: Both Metzger and Rebecca are dead. }} 2. The Den flourishes Requirements: Metzger is dead, Rebecca is alive. }} 3. The Den becomes raider central Requirements: Metzger is alive, but Big Jesus Mordino is dead. }} 4. The Den becomes slaver central Requirements: Both Metzger and Big Jesus Mordino are alive. }} Vault City 1. Population driven to NCR by radiation Requirements: Don't fix the power plant. }} 2. VC independent, Westin and Lynette marry Requirements: Fix the power plant, kill the raiders, expose Bishop's plan, and deliver the two holodisks but do not collect the final reward from Randal (bug), and both Roger Westin & Joanne Lynette are alive. }} 3. VC invaded by NCR Requirements: Fix the power plant, don't bring the account book or Bishop's holodisk to Lynette. }} 4. VC joins the NCR Requirements: Fix the power plant, kill the raiders and bring the account book or Bishop's holodisk to Lynette. (This ending is given if not getting 2 for any reason, e.g. Westin is dead or the reward picked up.) }} 5. VC destroyed Requirements: Turn Vault City hostile. }} 6. VC destroyed, rebuilt by ghouls Requirements: Fix the power plant, turn Vault City hostile. }} New Reno 1. Everyone dead Requirements: All four of the family bosses are dead. }} 2. Tribals arise Requirements: Impregnate either of the Bishop women and leave them alive, then tell Mrs. Bishop she should move on. }} 3. Bishop child Requirements: Male character, impregnate either Bishop woman and leave her alive, but don't tell Mrs. Bishop to move on. }} 4. Bishops take control, New Reno joins the NCR Requirements: Leave the Bishop family in control. }} 5. Salvatores take control of New Reno using Enclave weapons Requirements: Leave the Salvatore family in control. }} 6. Mordinos takes control of New Reno, jet addiction spreads Requirements: Leave the Mordino family in control, don't get ending 7. }} 7. Mordinos wane Requirements: Leave the Mordino family in control, deliver jet to Dr. Troy but do not return for the jet Antidote (bug). }} 8. Wrights violently seize control of New Reno Requirements: Leave the Wright family in control, enter the Sierra Army Depot. }} 9. Wrights attack Mordinos and get slaughtered Requirements: Leave the Wright family in control, take but don't finish the murder quest. }} 10. Wrights transform New Reno into a civilized city Requirements: Leave the Wright family in control, but don't enter the Sierra Army Depot or become their Made Man, complete the murder quest. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes the continued presence of the Wrights in New Reno as canon. Richard Wright's murder Murder solved Requirements: Solve the murder quest correctly. }} True murderer never found Requirements: Finger a suspect other than the Salvatores. }} Myron dead and forgotten Requirements: Hear Myron's name from Jules, Little Jesus, Renesco, Reed or Myron himself, and Myron is alive. }} Notes Every family in New Reno starts out with a "power counter" at 100 which will drop as a result of following actions: * Killing a boss: Drops that family's power to 0 (technically -1) * Killing a bartender, casino bouncer, generic guard or unnamed adult Wright: -1 * Mordino: killing or recruiting Myron: +20 (bug), killing Little Jesus: -1 * Bishop: breaking the raiders' Strength: -20 * Salvatore: disturbing the desert transaction: -20, killing Mason: -5 * Wright: breaking the stills: -20, killing Keith Wright: -2, killing Chris Wright: -1 The family which has the highest counter at the end of the game wins the power struggle; in the event of a tie, the order of priority is: Mordino, Bishop, Salvatore, Wright. * The two "impregnation" endings take precedence over all others. They are only available for male characters. Gecko 1. Gecko destroyed Requirements: Blow up the power plant. }} 2. Gecko and Vault City form uneasy truce Requirements: Fix the power plant, but do not get the reactor holodisk from Festus. }} 3. Gecko enslaved Requirements: Fix and optimize the power plant. }} 4. Gecko and Vault City form an alliance Requirements: Fix and optimize the power plant, deliver Brain's/Gordon Gecko's economic data holodisk to McClure. (bugged) }} 5. Gecko destroyed by Vault City Requirements: Do not fix the power plant. }} Harold's tree grows larger Requirements: Harold is alive. }} * Fallout 3 establishes this ending as canon. Redding 1. Redding annexed by Vault City Requirements: Deliver the jet antidote, leave and return to downtown Redding at least one day later, and Dr. Johnson is alive (even after the cure is administered). }} 2. Redding allies with New Reno Requirements: Sell the chip to McGrew, do not get ending 1. }} 3. Redding joins the NCR Requirements: Sell the chip to LeBarge, do not get ending 1. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon.Fallout: New Vegas, NCR Rangers ending #4: "After a campaign in which he denounced Oliver's and Kimball's hawkish, imperialist ways, Hanlon was elected as the senator of Redding." 4. Redding deserted Requirements: Do not sell the chip, nor get ending 1. }} Notes Even if the mining chip was sold, as long as the jet antidote was delivered Redding will always get annexed by Vault City. Broken Hills 1. Mutants dead, Broken Hills disperses Requirements: The mutants in the mine are dead. }} 2. Uranium runs out, Broken Hills peacefully disperses Requirements: Get Marcus to put the mutant-haters in jail and/or find the missing people for him. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon.Marcus canonically joins the Chosen One, which requires completing the quests that lead to this ending. 3. Racial wars erupt, Broken Hills violently disperses Requirements: Do neither of the above. }} Marcus travels East Requirements: Marcus is alive during the game. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. Notes Since the endings occur over a period of time after the Chosen One completes his task, and do not necessarily start happening straight away, the Chosen One can still find mutants and ghouls and Caravan guards and all still in Broken Hills, after the main game is over. New California Republic 1. NCR becomes a major power in the West Coast Requirements: Complete the deal between NCR and Vault 15. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon.FortCaesar.txt: Lines 107-111 2. NCR expansion slowed Requirements: Do not complete the deal, Westin is alive. }} 3. Carlson rules with corruption Requirements: Do not complete the deal, Westin is dead, Carlson is alive. }} 4. NCR under military rule Requirements: Do not complete the deal, both Westin & Carlson are dead. }} Notes The NCR has two pictures, both showing the flag; for endings 2-3 the flag is in tatters. Vault 15 1. Vault 15 joins NCR Requirements: Complete the deal with NCR. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 2. Vault 15 deserted Requirements: Do not complete the deal with NCR. }} Vault 13 1. Deathclaws thrive Requirements: Prevent the massacre by killing Dr. Schreber, fix the vault computer. (bugged) }} 2. Genocide Requirements: Gruthar is dead or return to Vault 13 after the massacre. (Two weeks after receiving the G.E.C.K.) }} Notes Due to scripting errors, the positive ending is completely unavailable in the vanilla game. The genocide ending can be avoided (which will give Vault 13 no ending slide at all) if the massacre is not triggered, or by not talking to Gruthar or returning afterwards, this is similar to the Hub and Followers ending bugs in the original Fallout. According to John Deiley, who designed Vault 13, this ending was actually scrapped because the Enclave plot required the slaughter of the deathclaws. However Killap's patch will fix this bugged script, allowing the positive ending to be obtainable by doing the actions as said in the requirements above. San Francisco Shi 1. Population decimated Requirements: Turn the Shi hostile. }} 2. Sentient plant problems Requirements: Dr. Wong is dead, do not turn the Shi hostile. }} 3. The Shi flourish Requirements: Do none of the above. }} Hubologists 1. Death by explosion Requirements: Do not get fuel for the Hubologists. }} 2. Death by depressurization Requirements: Get fuel for the Hubologists, but do not repair the spacecraft. }} 3. Death by suffocation Requirements: Do both of the above. }} Enclave Richardson dead and forgotten No Requirements: This is the default ending. }} * Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4 establish this ending as canon. However, the title of President is still used in the NCR. Tanker vagrants Vagrants move on No Requirements: This is the default ending. }} References Category:Fallout 2 cutscenes de:Fallout 2 Enden ru:Концовки Fallout 2